Who U?: A Series of Inappropriate Texts Sent to One Rachel Berry
by dgronison
Summary: Rachel received a very inappropriate message coming from an unknown number. To what extent will she give just to reveal the identity of this person who seem so in-love with her short skirts?


**A.N. #1**: This is a product during one of my midnight Omegle escapades. I was partnered with the same person twice and s/he used the same prompt which was Rachel getting an inappropriate text message coming from an unknown number. After losing my conversation to the same stranger twice, I decided to borrow his/her prompt and fortunately, I met someone who was able to keep up with me. I wasn't able to ask this wonderful person for his/her permission to post our RP as a fic, though… but whatever. If you ever see this, I hope you're fine with it. We wouldn't want to waste a good RP, right? Okay, end ramble. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Glee and the both the characters used here are not mine, blah blah. You know the drill. Both credits for the prompt and Rachel's texts goes to the two awesome strangers I had an RP with in Omegle. Peace out.

**Who U?: A Series of Inappropriate Texts Sent to One Rachel Berry**

_Stranger's Texts – Italics (me)_

Rachel's Texts – Regular (Stranger RP partner)

_Text from an unknown number: Nice color for your underwear. Virginal just like you._

Text: Uh, what are talking about and who is this?

_Text: I'm someone who loves peeking under those short skirts of yours._

Text: This is so disturbing and inappropriate. Tell me who you are.

_Text: I'll drop some hints on one condition._

Text: State the condition.

_Text: I want photos of you._

Text: …As in my face, right?

_Text: Nope, what I want are sexy photos of you._

Text: No! What if you end up spreading them around? I don't trust whoever you are.

_Text: I wouldn't. You have my word._

Text: Give me a clue first and depending how good of a clue it is, that's how the quality of the photo will be.

_Text: I gave the condition first. Send a photo and you'll have your clue._

Rachel bit her lower lip, thinking before slowly taking off her shirt and getting her phone to capture a picture from her neck to down, showing a top view of her breasts in the picture. She sent the photo without hesitating so she doesn't have time to think about what she just did.

_Text: Hmm. Perfect angle. Such a lovely cleavage._

Text: Whatever.. Clue please.

_Text: Hint#1 - We're in the same club together._

Text: Which club? I actively participate in three clubs as of this semester, stranger.

_Text: Send me more photos then, darling. ;)_

Text: This is seriously a bad deal. I'm not even sure why I'm doing it.

_Text: You're doing this because you want me to reveal the identity of this random stranger getting you all hot and bothered._

Rachel moves to lie down her bed, taking off her sleeping pants before moving her phone up, taking a picture from her chest down to her covered center. The phone buzzed carrying an incoming new message. Scoffing lightly after reading it, she replied:

Text: I'm not getting hot and bothered by you, stranger. All I want to know is who you are. [Picture attached]

_Text: God, why do you even bother hiding such a hot bod under those awful sweaters?_

Text: Did you just insult me right after giving a compliment? That was really rude.

Text: But thanks, I guess.

_Text: I speak nothing but the truth, babe. Now you got me feeling hotter and more bothered seeing that I know now what lies beneath those ugly sweaters. You have a banging body, flaunt it._

Text: Maybe I will tomorrow.. If you finally decided to tell me who you are, 'babe'.

_Text: Feisty. Me likey._

Text: So.. Are you going to tell me?

_Text: Hint#2 – I usually sit at the popular kids' table during lunch._

Text: Alright. So the only people who are part of any club that I am in that are popular were Puck, Santana, Brittany and Quinn. (I'd say Finn but I haven't seen a spelling error yet or some form of text speak.)

Text: Wait, I guess I can take off Puck and Brittany.

_Text: This is finally getting interesting._

Text: You know how this would be really interesting? If you tell me who you are.

_Text: Hey, that would take all the fun away don't you think?_

Text: Fine. I'll let you have your fun. Do you want your next photo?

_Text: Good girl. Why don't you send that later? Let's chat a little for now. I can tell you how much I love seeing you all riled up._

Text: Alright.. Tell me something about you, babe.

_Text: Well, I'm pretty much obsessed with those legs of yours that seem to go on for miles._

Text: I see that you're pretty much in love with my legs and panties.. What would you do if I went to your place and let you touch them?

_Text: I would love to wrap those luscious legs around my waist._

Text: Really? Would you kiss me or are you just in love with my legs?

_Text: If you'd let me, I would like to kiss you._

Text: … Tell me who you are?

_Text: If I reveal who I am, would you let me kiss you?_

Text: I think I would. Yes.

_Text: You think? I sense hesitance, babe._

Text: Fine. I will kiss you if you reveal yourself.

_Text: Oh, really?_

Text: Yes, now tell me who you are.

_Text: I can already imagine how soft those plump lips would be pressing unto mine._

Text: You wouldn't have to imagine anymore… Just tell me your name.

_Text: What if you change your mind once you learn who I really am?_

Text: What if you end up being the person I'll love? We don't know everything and this is why I'm risking my own body to find out who you are.

_Text: What if that would be the only kiss I'll get to share with you?_

Text: It won't, okay? Why won't you tell me who you are?

_Text: Because I'm scared of you being disappointed. I don't think I can handle that. I already have a lot of important people in my life disappointed in me and I don't want you to be added on the list._

Text: I'm not gonna be disappointed. Don't worry about those things, okay? I'll never be disappointed on a person who likes me.

_Text: How can you be so sure?_

Text: How can you be so sure that I'll be disappointed?

_Text: Because every single person turn out to feel that way whenever I try too hard to be good or live the way they want me to live my life._

Text: Tell me who you are.. I'll make sure to give those people you're talking about a piece of my mind.

_Text: I'll give you my last hint if you'll agree to meet up with me tonight so I can get my kiss._

Text: Fine. I'll promise to meet up with you and give you a long kiss, too.

_Text: Okay, then._

_Text: Last clue: You stole what used to be mine, twice. Well, that was what I forced myself to think back then. Lately, I realized that I don't really care about this…. Certain property of mine. It actually stole the only thing I want more than anything…. And that's you._

Text: Oh my God… Is this who I think it is? Oh God.. Quinn? Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?

_Text: Meet me at the playground near McKinley at eight. You owe me, Rachel. I'll be waiting._

Text: I'll be there in 10 minutes.

_Text: I'll see you then._

Rachel quickly slips on a pair of sweats and a simple tee before running down stairs and out of the house into her car, driving to the park in record time. She hesitantly got out and started walking to the swings, biting her lower lip nervously. "Q-Quinn? Can you come out from wherever you are? This park is kind of scary at night…"

The blonde slowly approached the smaller girl so she won't be surprised. "So, you decided to come."

Turning around, she gave the blonde a small smile, intertwining her hands behind her back. "Y-Yeah.. Didn't you want me to?"

Quinn averted her eyes from Rachel and buried her hands deeper inside her pockets. "I don't want to keep my hopes up. Whenever I do that, I only get it crushed in the end."

The brunette took a step forward closer to take the blonde's hand away from her pocket, holding it tightly. "You're not gonna get your hopes up and crushed when it gets to me, okay? I'll never do that to you." Smiling lightly, she pulled Quinn closer to her.

The taller girl let the short brunette pull her closer, "Promise?" She looked at Rachel with so much vulnerability in her hazel eyes.

Moving her hand up to the blonde's cheek, she began to caress it softly. "I promise.. Do you want that other promise now too?"

She only smirked softly at Rachel and leaned closer, "I do believe you owe me something, Berry."

Smiling softly, she leaned up and placed a soft kiss on Quinn's lips, wrapping her free arm around the blonde's neck.

Quinn tightened her hold on the short brunette's waist as she let Rachel take her breath away, as usual.

She moved on her tiptoes, deepening the kiss as she took her hand away from Quinn's to wrap her other arm around the taller girl's neck.

Sighing softly, she caressed her tongue on the outline of Rachel's lips. Quinn reluctantly pulled away and kissed the side of the brunette's head. "Wow… if sending random texts using an unknown number would give me this, I should have done it a long time ago."

**A.N.#2**: This RP was saved a few months back and I only had the time to finish retyping to post it here. The story may seem fast-paced but yeah, it's a one-shot after all. Hope you like it still! Read and review!


End file.
